Lemons
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: 'when life gives you lemons make lemonade' written for Kathryn, she told me 'write a story about lemons without any lemons' well, here Kathryn.


**Lemons**

**For Kathryn, a story about lemons! **

**She specifically said the fruit, not the sex. So here it is, most likely has a few mistakes but… I'll correct them at a later date as I have 2 projects and one story to finish, plus some oneshots to do... **

When Misaki walked into the kitchen he didn't expect to see what he saw.

I mean, who fills their kitchen with these things?

"Usagi-saaannn," He called as he opened a cupboard and more lemons fell onto his head.

"What?" Usami replied grumpily from the living room where he sat with a cigarette and a book while his manuscript lay forgotten next to him.

Misaki walked a little way out of the kitchen so he could see Usami's back as he sat. "Why is the kitchen full of-?"

"Lemons?" Usami finished for Misaki causing the younger to make a noise to show he agreed before walking back into the kitchen to try and find a cupboard with no lemons. "Aikawa wants me to research them." he said without looking up.

"Lemons?" Misaki asked as he opened another door to a lemon landslide.

"Yes. She said they were popular with girls these days."

"Lemons?" Misaki inquired again with a raised eyebrow. He had heard some weird things in his times, but girls liking lemons? He didn't understand that no matter how hard he tried

"Lemons: I believe they're a name given to juicy sex scenes, which would explain Aikawa knowing about them. What I don't get is why she gave me 100 of the little buggers to get rid of" Usami sighed taking off his glasses and placing them on a closed book on the coffee table. "She said I needed to get rid of all of them myself if I wanted them gone." He said while Misaki's eye just twitched.

"One… Hundred… LEMONS!" he asked in a frustrated voice. How could that crazy woman believe they would have use for all these fruits?

"Yeah, hope you like lemons, because I don't!" Usami said with a scoff as he pulled out a laptop from nowhere and started typing away.

"What type of…?" before Misaki could finish he had an answer

"BL" he announced. He heard Misaki collapse dramatically on the floor behind him but didn't pay him much mind as he continued to let his fingers dance along the keyboard.

When Misaki finally recovered and stood up he realized that, seeing as he was the only one who went in the kitchen he would be the one who really cared about the state of the lemons and also that he would have to be the one to get rid of them.

That's when the saying came into his head: 'when life gives you lemons, make lemonade.'

Yeah! I'll make lemonade! Misaki thought he smiled determinedly and went to get a jug from the kitchen. He picked out 6 good lemons and made a jug of lemonade.

"There! Misaki's excellently sweet Lemonade!" he exclaimed as he pulled the jug out from under the tap and holding it up in the air. The image that surrounded the lemonade was one of flowers and bright colours to show it was indeed something delicious the taste.

He had made six pitchers of the drink altogether and rubbed his hands together happily as he smiled down at them.

"Perfect!" he whispered to himself putting his hands on his hips in appreciation to his work.

Msaki took all the jugs he could handle carrying down to the lobby and out onto the street where he placed them down onto a table he had found by the wall. The table had a kind of blue fizz on it because it had been used earlier in the day by a street performer who mixed up weird chemicals to make pretty firework-like explosions for passing people to stare at. He liked to get tips so he was rooted outside the expensive apartments everyday. Usagi sometimes complained about the noise from outside but not often, he seemed to think the people outside would be warded off when they start being hit by flying BL novels Misaki threw.

Well, the 'scientist' had been caught with illegal substances and the table was up for grabs so Misaki set the jug down and scribbled a silly little sign on to the other side of the 'Amazing Professor Hojo!' sign. He hoped the sign would give people notice to what he was selling. Soon enough the front of his stand was full with people who wanted Lemonade because of the hot temperatures of the hot day.

"Lemonade! Ice cold Lemonade!" Misaki called as he held up one of the jugs of lemonade. He smiled as lots of people called out and held out money.

"Please form an orderly line," he added with a smile to try and draw in more people. The people moved as if in a cartoon and seemed to snap into line as if pushed by a giant hand. Misaki let out a small giggle (not that he would admit it was a giggle, it was a very manly chuckle in his head) and started pouring the liquid into plastic cups he had taken on they way down to the lobby from a water machine. Each person paid the right amount and some even gave him tips for good work.

"I have to ask, young man, where did you get all the lemons?" a woman said, she had a very heavy accent and her clothes showed her to be a rich English woman from the formality of her clothes. Misaki smiled at the woman before he spoke.

"My landlord accidentally bought lemons instead of oranges so I told him I would get rid of them for him," He told her. He had only bent the truth a bit, his landlord had given him lemons but he didn't feel the need to mention the demon editor. The woman smiled and moved to the side so Misaki could keep serving while she spoke to him.

"Well lemons and oranges can seem very similar if you don't have great sight, some oranges are yellow sometimes, I think I prefer yellow ones, they're sweeter," Misaki decided that the woman was confused as to the conversation because her mother tongue was English. "Besides that, it was kind of him to give them to you if you can make money from them. It may even help pay your rent," Misaki smiled and nodded at the woman. He wasn't going to tell her Akihiko really didn't give a crap about money when she sighed.

"I wish I could make lemonade," she sighed "but for now I will just drink yours because it's very sweet! The best I've ever tasted," she added with a smile before handing Misaki 4 notes and taking a new cup. She smiled at him and shouted 'keep the change' before leaving. Misaki waved however unknown to him he was being watched from all angles

In the apartment Akihiko had heard the ruckus outside and stepped out onto the balcony to see what the hell was going on. He could see Misaki. He was standing by the crazy man's table selling lemonade.

At first he just ignored it. He was more than happy they were getting rid of the lemons in the cupboards, however after about five minutes he was getting annoyed.

_Why is everyone so close to MY Misaki?_ He thought with a growl. But, for Misaki's sake he would stay put for a little while. In this time a plan of action was formed.

On the other side of the street a black car idled in the parkway. Inside was Haruhiko Usami who was watching 'his one true love' from the window. The fact that Misaki was selling lemonade gave the man in the car an advantage. With the boy in a stationary position he could more easily talk to the boy if he didn't have time to run away like usual.

After his most recent rejection Haruhiko had 'seemed' to back off. He had avoided all contact with his half brother and the college student however had taken to watching them from afar. He had to admit, the way Misaki acted some of the time was all too overdramatic but the over-dramatic boy was what Haruhiko wanted so it was who he would get.

As he got out of the car he was noticed by Akihiko from the balcony upstairs where he had taken to once again watching Misaki. Akihiko scowled and made his way out of the apartment to try and make his way down to the lemonade stand before his brother could get anywhere near his lover.

Haruhiko however was already in the crowd of people. He was walking forward unbeknownst to a rather dim minded and tired Misaki. The boy was lazily pouring drink into cups while taking money from the crowd of people around him. With a lazy smile Misaki thanked a small child for his purchase before moving to make another plastic cup full.

"I didn't know you made lemonade too," Haruhiko said as he pushed his way to e front of the line, there were squeals as someone dropped their lemonades and some angry yells fro the people in the queue who were now behind him.

"U-Usagi-ani?" Misaki half shouted, he looked at the man as I he had the plague before shakily looking around. "I thought you gave up," Misaki admitted in defeat before pouring some lemonade for the Usami in front of him._ Of all the luck… _Misaki thought to himself as he handed the cup to Haruhiko.

Haruhiko looked at the price that had been scribbled on the sign. He decided he would multiply the original price by ten and give that amount to Misaki to prove to him that his love was more than his stupid younger brother.

Akihiko was almost in the lobby when he noticed his half brother talking to Misaki. He felt annoyed at first but then noticed that Misaki didn't look in danger and that there was a crowd and a table to divide them. With a sigh Akihiko strolled out at a slower pace to stand next to Misaki just after Haruhiko had given him almost a suitcase full of notes.

"I-I can't accept this Usagi-ani, its way too much money!" Misaki said in a shocked tone. He looked over when he heard footsteps and looked at the man who was walking towards him. "Usagi-san! Please tell him he's giving me too much!" Misaki called as Haruhiko shouted 'I MUST PROVE MY LOVE FOR MISAKI!'

The scene was suddenly too much for potential lemonade buyers who all started to awkwardly move and carry on down the street. Misaki stood there bright red as the brothers started shouting at each other.

"HES MINE!"

"I LOVE HIM MORE!"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? YOU COULDN'T LOVE HIM MORE"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"SERIOUSLY? STOP YELLING ABOUT ME!" Misaki scream over the noise he crossed his arms with a huff before collecting up the money – minus the excessive amount Haruhiko had given him- and stomping up into the apartment he shared with one of the two shouting idiots.

The yelling lasted around three hours before Misaki threw one of the _normal _novels out the window because it was a hardback and would most likely hurt more than the stupid paperback BL novels. Plus, Usagi-san could probably use them against Usagi-ani somehow.

Since Misaki had taken all the lemons downstairs the apartment had no lemons and for that he was glad.

Kevin the hobo from down the road stole the lemons as soon as everyone left. He was sure they were the cure for the zombie apocalypse, however ended up eating some because he was hungry.

Akihiko won the fight with his brother and got up to the apartment to 'make a mess of Misaki' before 6pm rolled around.

**The end.**


End file.
